


Tiptoe

by MistressArafax



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressArafax/pseuds/MistressArafax
Summary: A special day deserves a special morning. At least, Joey thinks so. But what does Kaiba think?





	Tiptoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lafeae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafeae/gifts).



Once again, Joey woke up to find himself alone in bed. Not unusual at all considering that, barring the rare sick day, Seto always woke up before him and normally got up and ready for the day. Joey couldn't help the disappointment that gripped at his chest though. It was a special day for them, and he'd been hoping for a Sunday morning in bed. Just him and Seto curled up together, half dozing off, chatting with each other, caressing each other. Maybe they'd have even moved on to some lazy morning sex.

Joey sighed. Oh well. No use thinking about it now that Seto had already gotten up. With a groan, Joey pulled himself out of bed and trudged to the bathroom to relieve his bladder. He headed off to find his boyfriend after that, pajama bottoms hanging low on his waist and chest bared. The only other person he could have possibly run into was Mokuba, and the younger Kaiba brother certainly wouldn't care about seeing him in his night clothes.

He made his way down the stairs, heading to the kitchen to grab something to eat before locating Seto. He turned the corner to go through the doorway and stopped short. Seto stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter with his back toward Joey. He was still in his pajamas, his navy blue silk robe tied loosely around his waist, which was unusual because he normally got up and immediately dressed for the day. He was cooking, Joey realized, and from the smell, he could clearly tell it was bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

A smile spread across Joey's face. Seto was cooking breakfast for them. That was almost better than a morning lazing around in bed. Almost but not quite.

An idea popped into his head. Seto seemingly hadn't spotted him in the doorway, too focused on what he was doing to notice Joey's presence. Deciding to sneak up on him, the blonde crept forward, standing on his tiptoes for maximum stealth. He was nearly within arms' length when Seto turned around.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, lips pursed and brows furrowed 

Joey gave him a sheepish grin. "Tryin' to sneak up on ya."

"I heard you come down the stairs," Seto returned.

"Ohhh," Joey said, deflating.

Seto snorted, amused. "I'm honestly surprised you're up."

"It was cold in bed without ya."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Surely, it wasn't that cold."

"It ain't like...cold," Joey admitted. "Just feels lonely without ya."

"I see."

Seto said nothing else, turning back to what he was cooking. Joey breathed in before stepping up behind him and wrapping his arms around Seto's waist. Leaning his cheek against Seto's shoulder, he inhaled, enjoying Seto's scent combined with the aromatic food he was cooking.

"So what's this for?" Joey finally asked.

Seto hummed gently. "You."

"Why?"

"Don't be obtuse, Joseph," Seto chided, reaching up to squeeze Joey's hands clasped over his torso. "You know why."

Joey did, indeed, know why. But he wanted Seto to say it. "Tell me."

The sigh that escaped Seto was dramatic and somewhat irritated. "Must I?"

"Yeah."

"Fine," he relented with a huff. "It's...in celebration of our anniversary. I was preparing you breakfast in bed."

Joey's giddy chuckle bubbled up. "Breakfast in bed? Hell, yeah! I just didn't...realize you were comin' back."

"You asked me to spend the morning in bed with you. As I had originally planned on making you breakfast, I decided to do both."

Laughing, Joey stepped back. "God, when did ya turn into such a perfect boyfriend?"

Seto smirked. "I suppose I've picked up a few things these past three years."

"Ya sure have." Joey sidled up beside him, putting an arm around him and pulling them flush together. He leaned closer, craning his neck to press a kiss to Seto's cheek.

"You're going to make me burn something," Seto said grumpily, but Joey could see the flush across his cheek. "Go wait in bed. I'll be up shortly."

Joey did as asked, slowly ascending the stairs and settling into bed again, his back against the headboard. He scrolled through his phone, checking social media and the news. He set his phone down and leaned forward to open the drawer of his nightstand. Inside sat a small, wrapped box. His anniversary gift to Seto.

As he set it down on the nightstand, Seto came in carrying a tray. He placed it on the dresser, setting up Joey's little tray and giving it to him. He made himself one and joined Joey in bed.

Few words were spoken as they ate, and Joey savored the very tasty breakfast Seto had prepared for him. "This is so good," he praised. "It's perfect. Thank you."

Seto murmured a soft, "You're welcome." Almost indistinguishable over the scraping of forks on plates and gentle chewing. Joey finished and washed everything down with the coffee Seto had made him. It was perfect too. One step before sickeningly sweet with plenty of hazelnut creamer. Just how Joey liked it.

Seto stood up and collected their dishes, clearing the bed before returning and lounging beside Joey. The blonde reached over to the gift he'd gotten Seto, pressing it into his boyfriend's hands. 

"What's this?" the brunet asked curiously.

"A gift. It ain't anything like.. crazy. Just saw it and thought of you."

Seto hummed thoughtfully, before carefully removing the wrapping paper. He cracked open the box, and Joey watched his face keenly. He didn't know what Seto would think of the gold cufflinks with inlaid sapphires. The dark blue stones reminded him of his boyfriend's captivating eyes so when he'd found the pair at a local antique shop, he'd purchased them.

"I'll wear them to dinner tonight," Seto decided after a few seconds. Which was all Joey needed to hear to know that Seto liked them.

Setting the cufflinks off to the side, Seto settled back down against the mattress. Joey shifted himself so they both laid on their sides facing each other. He pressed a kiss to Seto's lips.

Seto reached out and brushed his bangs away from his face, tucking them behind his ear. "Thank you for putting up with me for these past three years," Seto said gently, returning the kiss with one of his own.

"I mean...you're a handful for sure, but I know I am too. Wouldn't trade what we got for nothin'."

Seto chuckled softly and kissed him again, this time long and lingering and full of the promises they whispered to each other at night when it was just them. To never leave each other. To be supportive and strong for each other. To trust and believe in each other. Joey felt himself ignite in need. He smiled against Seto's lips as the kiss grew more passionate and desperate. Perhaps he'd be getting that morning sex, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Lafeae and I decided to do a fluffy fic exchange, and we gave each other random prompts. ^^
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think!


End file.
